Words of the Heart
by BumiBomber
Summary: Himeko's heart finally let her confess... but it was all by accident
1. Mispoken

It was a normal day in the clubroom, other than the feirce rain. Switch was watching the latest episode of Liberty Maji; while Bossun and Himeko were doing origami,Bossun made a cat out of the origami, while Himeko did a messy crane. The room was silent, not a word to be said, with only the sounds of wind echoing through the Sket-dan were staying late because of the storm outside.

"Look! the rain's lightening up." Himeko exclaimed, breaking the silence ."I think I'm gonna leave, no requests seem to be coming up, You coming Bossun?' She asked. "Yeah sure, what about you Switch?" Bossun asked."No thanks, my laptop will get wet, but you two go along." Switch replied. Bossun nodded as he and Himeko exited the room.

" Hey Himeko? did you bring an umbrella? cause I sure as hell didn't." Bossun asked with an embarrased look on his face."Ofcourse! you knucklehead..." She said as she hit bossuns shoulder. "So I guess I have to escort you home huh?" Himeko asked."Well..." Bossun said with blush." Don't worry, It's no biggy!" She replied with a freindly smile on her face. She opened her umbrella as the two of them exit the school.

After exiting the school's courtyard, Bossun asks Himeko"H...Hey, do you think Switch can take care of the club while were gone?"."Don't worry, this rain won't last that long, plus, most of the students have gone home." "Yeah, I guess..." Bossun replied as they walk down the sidewalk. "H...Hey, want one?" Himeko asks while handing out an opened pack of pocky. "Thanks" Bossun said as he picked out one of them."So...Do you have someone you like?" Bossun asks. " Suddenly,Himeko stops, and asks"W...Why are you asking?" as a blush grew on her."N...No reason" Bossun replied with a blush growing on him too. As they went down the road, they're blushes grew redder.

"Actually...there is someone..." Himeko said with her blush growing to a deeper red. " Wh...Who is it?" Bossun asks with his blush. " It's better you don't know..." She replied. "W...What about you?" Himeko asks." Well... There is someone,she's very close to me". Himeko's blush grew even redder as she says"B...B...Bossun? Is it? Is it? M..." " Wait..." Bossun interupts," Just drop me off here, my house is really close by, thanks for the escort anyway..." "N...No problem" Himeko replies. " See ya!" Bossun says. "See You..."

"...I love you." Bossun stops, totally shocked by the words that came out of Himeko's mouth, his blush grew intensly, his heart skipped a beat, and he was totally stunned, he turned his head, only to find Himeko covering her mouth and her blush,and then ran away into the rain..." Bossun would've chased her, if only he had been able to move...


	2. The Sleepless Night

**Thanks for all the constructive criticism, I really appreciate it. This chapter is very short, as it acts like a bridge to the story. I hope you enjoy my story :)**

It was night, Both Bossun and Himeko were laying on theyr'e beds, motionless, just thinking about the event.

**Bossun's POV**

"Could... Could she had really meant it? Could she really be into me? I mean...we've always been close freind's, and I was perfectly fine with that. But now... when I think about it, I've always felt the urge for something more, and maybe she feels the same way..." I thought to myself, looking at the ceiling. "But...but what if she just mispoke something that she didn't feel... what should I do..." I continued as a blush grew over me.

**Himeko's POV**

**"**Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" I screamed in frustration. " I messed up! He'll never talk to me ever again! I've ruined our freindship... I've ruined everything..." I continued, while starting to calm down. "Why did I do it? What was I thinking? There's no way he felt the same way... I mean we're close... but never that close..." I kept continuing to myself. "But...But what if he did feel the sameway? What if he wanted something more just like me...What if..." I whispered to myseld, as a blush grew over me.

The night was silent and cold, but they're heart beats were loud. They struggled to sleep because of the event, because they couldn't stop thinking about it. From dawn to dusk, they remain sleepless, if only they knew, if only they knew what to do...

**...To Be Concluded...**


	3. Silent Kiss

Himeko's POV

I was walking down the school hallway, my face was red, as I realized I had to see Bossun later. I wondered on what to tell him, or more importantly, what would he tell me. I shook nervously as I was getting ready to open the clubroom dooe. "Here we go..." I muttered to myself. I opened the door as I braced myself, I was suprised to find nobody there! I decided to sit on the sofa and wait for him.

Bossun's POV

"Riiiinnnnngggggg!" My alarm clock run, I decided to inspect it. "It can't be morning already, my alrm clock must be broken...Oh My God! It is time for school already!" I opened my curtains to see that the sun was up! I quickly got dressed and ran to school. As I ran I couldn't stop thinking of Himeko, I was drenched in sweat out of nervousness. But as nervous as I was, I was actually looking forward to what I wasgoing to do, because I can finally tell her the truth...

The night before, my head made dozens of scenarios of things that could go wrong... but it also made hundreds of scenarios of things that could go right. The more I thought of her, the faster I ran because I was anxious to see what would happen to our freindship, to our relationship." The moment i see her, is the moment those scenarios become true, the moment my dreams come true..." I thought to myself running as fast as possible

Himeko's POV

"Where is he? He's usually an early bird..." I asked myself as I glared down at my watch. " It's still 7: 05! Did I came here that early!" I exclaimed in shock. Suddenly, the door flew open, it was Switch! I wondered why he came so early, but I didn't want to bother him. "Well aren't you the earlybird? How long have you been here?" Switch asked me with a smirk. "About 30 minutes I guess..." I replied.

"So what's with the blush? Did it finally happen?!" Switch asked excitedly. "Wh...What are you talking about!" I shouted in frustration. "You and him, did it happen?" As Switch asked me that I started to get really nervous. "Wh...What?! Of...Ofcourse not!" I denied nervously. "Don't lie! I was there yesterday when you confessed!" Switch exclaimed. " B...But how! You're laptop would get wet..." I said thinking about how he did it.

"Well you see, after you guys left, I found a plastic bag behind Bossun's Bag. So I put my laptop in the plastic bag, and decided to follow you." Switch Explained. I then exclaimed "Then why didn't you join us!" "Because I wanted the event to happen!" Switch explained. I was suprised to realize that Switch always wanted to see us together, but before I could continue, a knock was heard from the clubroom door...

I opened the door to see Bossun standing in front of me. I started to open my mouth..."Boss..." ... But I was interupted by a his lip pressing against mine! I would have asked why, but I didn't care because he was kissing me! He started to stick his toung into my mouth as the wind blew sakura leaves into the clubroom. The kiss felt like an eternity, an eternity of us together, and maybe after that event, that eternity might come true. "Yeeesssssssssss!"Switch exclaimed in happiness, We gigled at him but we never took our eyes off each other... That moment made my life different, made my life better...

**The End**


End file.
